


darker than the bottom of the ocean

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle 13: tropes [8]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Amnesia, Community: femslash100, F/F, Imprisonment, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "Ms. Lounds? Do you know where you are?"(Freddie awakens in pure, damp darkness, with no memory of how she got there.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> written for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) drabble cycle 13, where the theme is tropes! this fulfills the 'amnesia' square on my table!
> 
> could be read as a standalone or as a sequel to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10270154) fic. set in a universe where Bedelia is the Chesapeake Ripper and, in this case, Freddie is Miriam Lass.

"Ms. Lounds?" 

The voice is faint, like Freddie is hearing it through a wall. When she attempts to open her eyes, they remain firmly closed. She tries again a moment later and, this time, after exerting a titanic effort, she manages to crack them open. 

Wherever she is, there's not even a sliver of light piercing through the darkness. 

Her eyes close again, heavy with exhaustion. She refuses to succumb to the urge to pass out, not until she's able to discern _something_ about her current environment. 

The air smells of soil, and the ground underneath her back is unpleasantly damp. If she concentrates, she can hear classical music in the distance, and there's a dull throb coming from the end of her left arm. 

"Ms. Lounds?" 

The voice is clearer this time, and it sounds like it's coming from _above_ her. 

"Who are you?" she asks, willing her hands to move so that she can survey the ground around her, try and find a weapon of some kind. 

The fingers of her right hand twitch slightly. 

Her left hand doesn't respond at all. 

"Do you know where you are?" This time, Freddie can tell that the voice belongs to a woman, but it's not one that's familiar to her. 

"No," she answers, swallowing through a nauseating wave of panic. When she combs through her usually reliable memory for something to explain her current state of being, she's met with blanks. "And I can't remember how I got here."

"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
